


Titles and proposals

by LaureLey



Series: Cadeyrn/Celestia [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: But they would never admit it, Couch Cuddles, Dorks in Love, F/M, Hidden in sass, Making Out, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of War, Mentions of politics, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27456901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaureLey/pseuds/LaureLey
Summary: "Are ye asleep or can A convince ya awake wit' sum company n wine?"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Cadeyrn/Celestia [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1311920





	Titles and proposals

**Author's Note:**

> Never ended up writing that smut part in the end, but I do love their interaction surrounding it.  
> It's so much fun to see Cadeyrn and Celestia go, sassy one second, romantic and denying in in the next.

Water splashed from his aching hand into the basin he had set aside, steaming still, before he added more of the cool liquid to the surface. The quick trip through the baths helped him mostly to be free of dirt and grime, but the pounding headache had him want to lie down with a warm towel over his eyes, sight reduced to phantom memories of the battle. The cries, the aches of his hands. He would never get used to the crackle of lightning snapping through his bones when he had gone too far, would never dream soundly after casting a storm in the armors of his enemies. Sometimes, there was no way to make their death painless.

A victory, if it could be called that. But he had survived the day; the encroaching armies had been beaten back-- the uneasy alliance had once again seen proof of his dedication to their success, and though the nobles bickered once more, Cadeyrn had at least earned himself their support. Once again. No matter how many battles, it never seemed to be enough for the Lords to place their trust in him, even if their country was war torn because of the East, because of his mother, because the West had fallen, choking the North in their few strongholds.

His eyes slid shut as he dipped the cloth deeply into the warm water, and after squeezing it to dampness, Cadeyrn shifted to the lone couch in his room, closer than his bed was to the cackling fire. The heat relaxed the strain on his eyes, and he breathed, splaying in the comfort of his room. For a moment, he considered taking a blanket-- thinking of the shivering that would soon assail him in his half-naked state-- but he hadn't the energy to make it that far.

The door of his room soon creaked open, along with breathed cusses and light clangs of glasses. It closed quietly, as if carefully handled despite the obvious strain of movements that could be heard. Soon enough, the intruder's steps moved closer to Cade, finally stopping on it's track barely a few feet away.

"Are ye asleep or can A convince ya awake wit' sum company n wine?" He could hear the smirk on her lips as she spoke.

His lips quirked up crookedly at her question, taking a deep breath before the cloth-- cool now,-- was removed from his face, and he sat up, goosebumps rising along his back and chest now that he allowed himself to notice the temperature. Despite the merry crackle of a flame, his room was still cold, and the company would help. He waved a hand to the other end of his couch, before he rose himself, stepping lightly to the bed where he snatched the quilt of pelts that would help keep them warm.

"I take it the celebrations have begun downstairs?" No need to darken the mood of their victory; Cadeyrn had ordered ale and a feast for their brave soldiers, faces that might not see the next moon rise and fall. Such was war. If he could survive-- if their small, ragtag team could survive the odds of it, the pain of it... they would heal. Like a broken bone grew sturdier. They would heal. "How is everyone else?"

He could venture that Esteban had already drank his fill with his sister, possibly keeping little Rain squarely on his lap even as he argued with her, his tongue loose with liquid fire. Cosette had possibly snatched a bottle of wine herself, and gone hiding for a much more private session with her lover, or maybe kicked everyone out of the bath so that she could claim it all to themselves. It seemed like something his little sister would pull off. Red and Adrian, after healing those they could, might have settled in the infirmary, with Red reading aloud to a dozing Adrian, who had fought so hard to keep death away from its prey. Beatrix-- he stopped counting. They were fine. They were safe.

He shifted the blanket across his back and left it open as an unspoken invitation for his lover when he sat back again on his couch-- their couch. There was hardly a piece of furniture in his room that hadn't supported them while they fucked, so he figured Celestia was at least entitled to partial ownership.

His little lover chuckled to his question, taking advantage of his movements to pour wine in the glasses. "Dis might not be mah firs' drink," she affirmed, holding onto the glasses until her lover installed himself back on the couch.

He didn't need to pry again, settling herself next to him, offering the drink, to then shift herself in a better position and closing the blanket into a warmth cocoon.

"A guess everyone's kinda real 'appy ta 'ave survived," Cel shrugged, taking a sip from her glass. "All's real lively downstairs n stuff, n A guess a victory's a victory."

She straddled him to get closer, their legs tangling on the couch behind her as warmth filled the space they shared, snapped by the click of their glasses, which she held in one hand. The other supported her, giving her more stability as she lowered her hips, trapping his knee underneath her. Metal dangled over the edge of the couch, uncaring about the cold, but her thigh was pressed deliciously into him, a tease and a comfort both at once.

She heard her lover sigh in her ear, but it was soft and tension leaked out with his breath. His arm came to support her in the cradle of his hold, gentle touches darting underneath the hem of the long shirt she wore. He traced pretty patterns on her skin as his lips quirked up, amused to note that between the two of them, they only had one full outfit, before he took a sip of the alcohol she had brought. It was warm and spicy, somewhat reminding him a bit of the aftertaste of potions, but with a touch more of oranges. Apples, maybe. Cinnamon-- was that was why it seemed similar to their healing mixtures? He let it settle on his tongue, enjoying its slow consumption.

"Did you steal this from the merchants?" His voice was low and warm, hardly accusing her, and his smile was more than enough proof that she wouldn't be in trouble if she admitted to the crime.

"O' course A did, Boo~ with all A do 'ere, A can claim things as mine all A want!” she chuckled again. His little lover turned her head towards him, nose digging at the crook of his neck and letting out a sigh of her own. No matter how strong and composed she seemed at the moment, she couldn't help but feel the relief their proximity sunk into her.

His chuckle was silent, but shifted underneath her form, narrowing his eyes to slivers of silver, darting between the thickness of his lashes, before he shut them away, his smile still peering from pierced lips. He'd split them sometime in the battle; a tiny gash that ran down the middle of his lower lip. Maybe he'd been hit, or perhaps he had worried his lip too much, but he ran his tongue across it again, soothing the slight itch.

"You are taking up Cosette's habits," her lover pointed out, amused at comparing his diva of a sister to his down to earth lover. Both were... a bit entitled on occasion, and he was far from discouraging the habit, no matter what he had heard about them. These tiny acts of selfishness reassured him in truth-- that the war had not broken them from within, that they strove on through the dark time and kept strong despite the opposition.

"Dude, A ain't about ta ask ta 'ave da whole bathrooms jus' fer fuckin'," Cel replied, sneering at the idea of being more like that lil' prissy princess. No matter how useful she might be. "But y'can also say dat it's an ol' 'abit kickin' in" she smirked again, recalling her childhood.

"Oh you wouldn't?" His tone was amused, low and soft as he shifted just enough to press the lightest touch of his lips to her hair. "Now that's a pity." His eyes closed again, and he basked in her presence more than anything, enjoying the idea like a tossed ball between them-- whether it would fall or be caught later, he didn't know, but they would have the time to see. Later. Not this night-- already that Cosette had claimed the bathroom for her own was enough to keep him away. He didn't want to picture what she would do.

"Light fingers once, light fingers always," he nodded, still blind to her reactions, but paying careful attention to her breath, to the softness of her in his arms-- curves all along the length of her body. Hiding the strength that could bend steel at her will. "I happen to enjoy that particular skill of yours," her lover flirted shamelessly. He would have winked at her if she could have seen it.

Another snort, soft and breathing right upon his neck just as she took more comfort from him, sinking deeper into his arms. "Naw A can't tell if ye're bein' romantic or lustful, Boo," she joked back, another sip stolen from her glass before her lips pecked the edge of his jaw.

"Does it have to be either or?" Their relationship had always toed the line after all, between being a storm of lust barely contained or a trust so deep and unwavering that there was no question it had turned to love somewhere down their shared path. His fingers danced along the dip of her waist, raising the shirt she was wearing all the way to the belt that had held it to her chest. Even the hem of her panties was pushed ever so slightly lower, giving him as much skin as he could palm without actually moving more than his fingers or his wrist. Callouses scrapped the soft curve with the gentlest caress, and Cadeyrn sipped at his drink in turn, letting it sit on his tongue for a long moment before his adam's apple bobbed with the swallow.

"Nah... O' course it doesn'," she sighed, her head settling more comfortably upon his shoulder. Her eyes closed then, drinking in the comfort of his proximity and touch.

"Cuz A know am jus' as good to steal yer 'eart dan yer mind~" she continued, cockily.

"You can't steal my mind, Celestia," her lover chuckled, slanting towards her with just a glimmer of a starlight gaze. "I need it for the war." Thinking, scheming ahead, seeing the opportunities where they presented themselves-- Cadeyrn was their tactician; their leader and their unity. It was to him that their allies looked in the field, placing their lives in his hands to ensure they would all survive. He had to direct them, he had to trust them, and he had to make sure that none of them went astray, none could take so dire a hit that it would be their end. His tongue darted to wet the split in his lip again, feeling the tang of alcohol burn this time, though he hardly reacted to it.

Again, she snorted, stretching herself for her teeth to reach his neck to tease him, of only lightly. "Oh but A'm da only one who can make ya stahp thinking. Dat can steal yer mind away, ta make ya relax.. N as far 's A'm concerned, _ya luv it._ " Her voice grew deeper, hoarser with the unspoken promises, red-stained lips teasing at his pulse until she could feel him shudder.

His breath was sheathed behind his teeth, a quiet hiss in the warmth of their embrace. He could not deny it, despite knowing he'd walked into this trap-- perhaps a bit more so willingly than he should admit, at least to her. He could press away and change the subject, if only the turn would not be seen as a challenge and-- well. Neither of them were the kind to back away from a challenge. And part of him wanted it-- wanted the crash of their lips, the bite of their teeth, clawing at each other until they found completion with one another.

But... They had this. They had this, right now, and he wanted it to remain, darting two fingers along the curve of her hip, and then back down, before his palm was shifted along the lines of her stomach, ridged ever so slightly with the splay of her muscle just under a soft layer of silken skin. He tipped his glass along his lips again, and held the sip, neither commenting nor agreeing to her words, at least for a moment. But she didn't deserve to be downplayed either, and once the alcohol was swallowed down, Cadeyrn brushed a soft kiss at the top of her forehead slowly, nuzzling it against her fever-hot skin.

To have his love giggle against him, drinking more from her glass before settling back down with a sigh. She knew she had quite the effect on her lover, there was no doubt about it, considering their current position and his more than welcome touches. But for now, they were relaxing, drinking, decompressing.

"... Man, can't wait fer dis war ta end..." she lightly grunted, golden eyes set upon the crackling fire.

"Do you really?" Cadeyrn echoed beneath her, his eyes shut away again, while the corners of his mouth lifted in a crooked smile. Something amused him of that consideration, though he didn't share it with her just yet what it might be. His thumb brushed a small, half-moon over her skin, before his palm flattened against her, pressing her more deeply into his hold so he could press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "You will have far many more responsibilities after it."

"Ya don' say.. " she groaned, eyes closing in exhaustion. "But seriously tho, anythin's betta dan ta keep on fightin' n always lookin' over yer shoulders n losin' peeps ta every battle... A'll jus' hafta take care o' da bulk o' it a guess, ain't no big deal compared ta all da shit we gotta get through right now..." the glass was brought to her lips to drink the last of its content.

"All that trouble with the nobles will have to be blown over for starters," her companion mentioned, taking a sip as well, before considering more deeply what their future would imply. "Then, we'll have a duty to re-examine each noble and their account, taxes, and affairs of state, to ensure the growth of the country, reassigning anyone who does not follow proper procedures or fails the criterias we will compile before that point. We might as well remove anyone who protests too much if they are to stop us moving forwards; the country needs a social reform, and if we are to be boggled by them later on, we should do it before they gain enough power to be a nuisance."

Following this, in a year, two? Maybe three in the end-- he hoped for less... but he could not guarantee that his goals would be easy to achieve, and only following these could he hope for a moment; maybe a breath-- that their future would be in their hands. Together.

Another chuckle made out of his little lover as she looked back to him, amused. "Seems like ya got yer work cut out fer ya too once dis is over," she smirked. "Lookin' forward ta it?"

"I am looking forwards to you thoroughly distracting me when we are both meant to be working," her lover returned, eyes shaded with the darkness of his lashes as he observed her for a second. A gentle moment passed, before his lips found hers, tracing them gently with his crooked smile and teasing the breath from her lungs.

To which she was happy to comply, kissing him just as deeply, breaking it to look back at him with slanted suns, teasing, playful.

"Oh, ya can bet A'll be dere only fer dat very purpose..." she whispered back, her lips barely a few centimetres away from his.

"You are distracting me right now," Cadeyrn admonished in a murmur, though despite his words, he was more than happy to capture her smile yet again, feeling every pain and tension in his body slowly evaporate by her mere presence. Or maybe there was something laced in the alcohol she had provided-- it would certainly explain its taste. He shifted on his next breath, placing the barest hint of a necessary distance, even as his smile deepened and his eyes brightened.

"I think I'll give you the schooling reform," he went on, before playing her strengths, "and of course, the industrial reform that you've carried around from the other end of the world. This would help us immensely in the solidifying and regulating the working conditions of the working class. I can support your diplomacy for a few years, but I think your lack of powdered-sugar sentences will be a welcome new addition to the court."

"Gimme da schoolin' n ind-?" she questioned, one brow lowering in confusion by these tasks he would offer her as if- as if she could mingle with politics.

As if he had the power to give those responsibilities to her.

As if she would have the power to-

He was to become the King. And she- his Queen.

The revelation dawned on her like the most mind blowing news she could ever think of, her eyes wide open, and mouth lightly agape, at a loss for words.

Ah. _Now_ she was catching on.

His smile deepened, the starlight of his eyes almost pale as the moon as he reached, nudged her just a little closer with the press of his palm so that he could lay his lips across hers, stealing what little breath was left in her body at her realization. He let her come to terms with those for a moment more, swirling tiny touches along her hip, and upwards to her waist, where the belt still kept him from touching her more as he might like. But this was enough for now, and he pressed his forehead to her own as he waited for her response, so close their nose brushed against one another after each of their breath.

It was so sweet, so precious... So unusual. She could feel her face burning up in all the realization entailed; Queendom- Responsibilities he mentioned before- ruling next to Cade- as his wife-

The certainty in his tone, in his movements, in his touch- he would wed her, he already claimed her as his eternal partner and he knew- she _knew_ \- this was all inevitable...

For she would never leave his side, no matter what.

A hand was brought to his arm, delicate but strong, eyes closing and chuckled breath escaped her lips.

"Fer fuck's sake Cade..." was all she managed to say, smiling and yet, so blown away by the amount of trust he had towards her.

"Should I kneel on the floor and present a ring? Would that make it more real?" Her lover teased, knowing how Celestia would not appreciate the grandstanding of traditional proposal. This was better-- clever in some ways. There was no doubt in their mind that their future would be walked on together-- but to have it said, like a certainty, implying it until she could figure it out-- He had enjoyed this little game of his, and he shared his mirth yet again by kissing her once more, the curve of his smile pressing deeply in the give of her mouth.

"Like 'ell ya need ta do dat," she pouted, kissing him back if only to hide her embarrassment. "But fuck... Dude, why did it _not_ register in mah mind before???"

It seemed like the most obvious future they would share, and yet, she had to have everything thrown at her face, be given multiple clues in order to realize it. What a smartass she was now.

"Mmm. It was amusing watching you piece it together though," Cadeyrn murmured again, with a content smile that narrowed his expression into something extremely cocky. He'd been teasing her with this for sometime now, it would seem, and it was unlikely that her lover had sprung up the proposal without thinking deeply about it as well. Callouses lowered to the easy give of her thigh, and he pressed her closer again, placing the barest of kisses to her chin, before his glass was lain distractedly on the floor, and hers was soon captured for the same purpose.

"Ye cocky bastard... Ya were already plannin' dat all along!" she tried to voice out between kisses as he gave her little to no respite. But she was not about to refuse him, simply taking the offer on, pressing herself closer to him, mounting on top of him to be more comfortable through their making out.

"Guilty as charged. Are you going to punish me?" Her lover purred against her lips, his smile widening at his own bold suggestion. Whether she took the bait or not, Cadeyrn seemed quite satisfied with their new position, and with both his hands free, he reached out to pull her deeply against himself, tangling her hair around his fingers as he arched up to kiss her again.

"A jus' might..." she replied cockily, hands roaming upon his neck and jaw, pulling him deeper into a full mouth make out session, her hands sliding down his chest with the tip of her nails.

She teased a moan from his mouth, stole the breath from his lungs even as he gave in to her, hissing in while her feather-light touch slid along the soft hairs on his chest. Already half-dressed, the both of them, it would only take a moment to discard their clothes and pursue skin, pursue heat, pursue pleasure. Both his hands were lowered to tackle the issue of the belt below her ribs, insulted that it still remained to this point and quickly discarding it, losing it to clatter unceremoniously somewhere behind them.

She soon tackled his pants, her mouth assailing his in full force, tasting the crooked smile onto his lips as she stole and took from him, unbuckling and untying the last of his clothes to reveal him, just as she let him do to her. She was deft, impatient; to be so close, yet, so distant.

Cadeyrn shifted along to help her, having no need for modesty when she lay with him, trusting her with the touch of skin and the beat of his heart. Her kisses stole his thoughts, his worries, his mind until he unravelled, letting go of the world outside and finding himself in her breathless pants, in the heat of her gaze and the want that pooled inside her. She chucked his clothing aside, and her lover rose at her distraction, pressing her down underneath his frame as he chuckled lowly in her ear, nuzzling an almost lazy path along the curve of her throat.

"Is that a yes, _my queen_?" he murmured in her ear, lips tracing the many piercings that graced the lobe of Celestia's ear. His word had her shivers run like thunder through her spine, breath shakily escaping her lungs under the pressure and meaning of his words, and the hoarseness of his voice.

"Like A'd ever say 'no' ta you... _my king_..." It felt.... strange to reply in such a way, but also quite fitting. In a way, she certainly felt out of place to be considered royalty, especially considering her overall demeanour.

"Whenever you want," he reminded her, adamant that she never felt the choice taken out of her hands. Although, well, he was also still confident, and his hand traced an easy path along her splayed thigh, meandering in swirling patterns just as he had done to her earlier. He still had a clear destination in mind.

"But that is not what I hear right now, is it?" Cadeyrn asked her again, the gentle caress of his lips curving along her jawline once he had murmured his sweet temptations. He drew back just enough to look into her eyes once more, his thunder-dark with arousal.

"A dunno, whut is it datcha 'ear?" she challenged back, eyes slanted playfully, golden orbs looking directly into his mercurial ones. Her hands reached back to his shoulders, neck and hair, tantalizing him, but not pulling just yet. One of her legs bent, seeking the feel of his warmth to pin behind the bend of her knees, hoping to entice him further.

Her lover didn't bother answering straightaway; his lips found hers gently once more, and his fingers dipped closer underneath the cloth that barely covered her, curving along the lace of her panties.

Her breath shuddered against his mouth right before she kissed him, just as soft and enticing, fingers reaching, ghosting over her lover's jaw, barely pulling him in. It was... sweet, which was something they usually wouldn't tend to. However, it was not unwelcomed.

His lungs emptied in a soothed sigh, the edges of his mouth twisting upwards in his crooked smile of his, but it was... soft, gentle, even, as he lingered against her lips. Another kiss stole her thoughts for a moment, the trace of his stroke along heated skin difficult to ignore even though his phantom caresses could hardly qualify of touching her. Gently, he twisted a slow circle at the upper part of her core, teasingly begging for her pleasure.

"I hear you moaning," Cadeyrn purred into her ear. "The slight hitch into your breath when pleasure finds you. I hear the need in your voice and the want in your body," he chuckled, bringing away his fingers from the spot on her panties that was already growing wet. "But most of all," his breath lingered once more, a kiss stolen mid-sentence before he could dare go on. "I hear my name tumble from your mouth."

A shivering breath, a light chuckle, and her lips curved upwards again, the fire in her eyes still alive, but the slant hiding most of them conveyed mirth and challenge yet again.

"Soooo... Dat's a yeah or a nay?" she whispered, clearly teasing, clearly making herself insufferable.

"I will _make_ you say it," her lover growled against her throat, amused, but lacing his words with a promise, pressing his words in the heated curve as his teeth raked a delicate path lower. Whether she did or not wouldn't matter in the end-- they knew their devotion for one another as deeply as if it was written in their bones. But there was a challenge in his voice, and Cadeyrn traced a hard circle at the upper edge of her slit, just as he drew back just enough to give her a grin, crooked and confident.

And he made good on his promise.

Tired, drained into one another, the two lovers curled within the soft confines of his bed, their pants still mixing with one another as Cadeyrn crushed her to his chest, his smile bright and warm despite the exhaustion. His breathing hardly had stilled that he brushed a dizzied kiss to her forehead, amused and endeared that Celestia had upheld her refusal for as long as she had not been properly satisfied. The arm curled underneath her head shifted to awkwardly brush back the hair above her brow, tiny touches that settled their earlier battles into something _different_ , something they held under their deepest secrets.

"Thank you," her lover offered after a moment, curving closer to her tiny form only to press his lips against the sharp slant of her eyebrows, teasing her unruly hair aside as he did so. Her breaths were deep and full, exhausted beyond, but her position and smile reflected both bliss and comfort as her lover kept her so close to himself. His words did startle her, however, curious eyes looking up to her lover.

"Whutcha thankin' me 'bout, Boo..." she whispered in a sigh.

He didn't have the words to not make this beyond romantic with a touch of drama, so Cadeyrn only snorted at her question, the hand at her waist tightening to urge her closer still, no matter how impossible the idea. His lips meandered across the heat of her brow, her temple, and back to her forehead, teasing touches across her hair still while he settled his lungs in a smoother draw, mouth still curved upwards as his lashes fanned lightly across pale cheekbones under the soft glow of the flames.

"That would be a long list, Elia," he finally returned, cocky grin pulling on the right corner of his mouth.

A softer chuckle escaped through her nose, her own eyes closing to the wonderful proximity they shared. Well, guess 't's only right A should thank ye too..."

But silence fell upon them, his lover starring at his bare chest, a hand thoughtfully roaming his skin. The low pace of their breaths embraced them into their own cocoon, wordless nothings shared between snatches of skin, until the corners of his mouth lifted again, as a prelude to troubles he would bring.

"I can hear you thinking," her lover mused, lilting his voice just ever so slightly as he nuzzled his crooked smile into her skin, teasing the strands of her hair back and away from her forehead. He shifted ever so slightly away, watching her with starlight eyes in the curiosity she always awoke in him. What ran though her mind, so swiftly she could hardly sleep in the night? What disturbed her waking hours until she had broken it down to their simplest component and worked out the shift in their gears? He waited, half-wondering if she would answer him at all at his question.

His call had her smile and barely snort in response, eyes closing in amusement to his curiosity and his ease at reading her. Yet, once her golden flames were settled back towards his hypnotizing gaze, he could feel an odd hesitation within, heavy with words she was unable to speak quite yet.

Her thoughts ran more behind her shifting eyes before taking another, deeper breath.

"Am not exactly royal material, y'know..." Straight and to the point, Cel did not hesitate to convey both her worries and confusion within the matter. She did not question her place next to him- but she did question the role she was to be given.

"I'm not asking you to kiss babies and make nice," he returned easily enough, rolling his eyes, while his smile was still firmly in place. "I am asking you to make our people smart. Educate them, give them the tool that will build their future. _That_ is what I am asking you to do." He shifted again, leaning over her smaller form until a bit of his weight smothered her down into the mattress beneath them as his lips were lowered to her throat, gently scraping the rough edge of his pinch along her skin.

"And I _know_ you'll be great at it."

A deep sigh was his answer, both in reaction to his light tease and the relief he settled within her mind. He trusted her to be the best Queen, to rule by his side and rebuild this country into something better. The very thought brought a particular warmth into her being that only he was able to ignite.

And she was forever grateful for it.

A hand reached for his ebony mane, a silent demand to look at her, only to steal his lips into a tender, grateful kiss. He added the edge of teeth to something far too sweet for them both, but didn't pursue it; allowing her to lead them this time as she kissed the breath from his lungs. His weight settled, heavier, but held, a tangible pressure that did not become overbearing as their touches deepened yet again. He would never have enough of her; not in a thousand years. And, in his opinion, he thought the feeling fairly mutual. His lips quirked up at the notion, and Cadeyrn returned her kisses with gentle pressure and a lazy nip at her mouth.


End file.
